


Its okay to be afraid

by PJOwriter



Series: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras- child and teen years [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Child Combeferre, Child Courfeyrac, Child Enjolras, Fear of doctors, Friendship, Gen, discussion of fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Enjolras is scared to go to the doctor and Combeferre reassures him.This is a modern AU fic in which Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras are children. Combeferre is 8 and Courfeyrac and Enjolras are 6. May become a series that follows them through their childhood and teenage years.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras- child and teen years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Its okay to be afraid

Gabriel Combeferre and Lucas Courfeyrac hurried up the driveway of the Enjolras household. Combeferre was carrying a book under his arm (a larger book than one would expect an 8 year old to read). Courfeyrac, six years old and perpetually full of energy, was gleefully running circles around him. Combeferre stopped on the porch and knocked on the door. Julien Enjolras opened the door and came outside, flopping down on the porch step. "I can't play outside today" he said sadly. "Mother says I'm going to the doctor later and I can't get dirty." Indeed, his blond hair did look freshly combed and his clothes were less rumpled looking than usual. 

"Are you sick?" Courfeyrac asked loudly.

"No. Mother says I have to have a checkup." He scuffed his shoe on the ground, looking grumpy. 

Combeferre sat beside him. "Hey, its okay. We can play when you get back. Right now, do you want to look at the book I brought? It has cool pictures!" He opened the book to a page with pictures of stars, but Enjolras didn't seem too interested. Combeferre closed the book. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't like doctors" Enjolras grumbled. "They ask lotsa questions and they touch you with their cold hands" he paused a moment and then mumbled "and they give you shots". 

Courfeyrac's eyes widened. "You're scared! I thought you weren't scared of anything!" 

"I'm not scared!" Enjolras yelled indignantly. 

"Yes, you are!" 

"You're scared of spiders!"

"No I'm not." 

"Then why'd you scream when we saw one yesterday?" 

Combeferre decided it was time to step in. "Stop arguing." They stopped talking, and Courfeyrac came to sit beside Combeferre. "My dad says it's okay to be scared" Combeferre said, "and we shouldn't tease people about it." 

"My father says being scared is for sissy babies" Enjolras said. 

Combeferre wrapped an arm around him. "He's wrong. Everyone's scared sometimes, even him, I bet. But Enj, the doctor won't hurt you. He's going to help you." 

"I still don't want to go. It's stupid. There's nothing wrong with me."

"He's just going to make sure. I promise, it won't be as bad as you think." 

Enjolras nodded.

"You won't be scared of me when I'm a doctor, will you?" Combeferre asked. 

"Of course not! I could never be scared of you! And you won't be a doctor until we're grown up, anyway."

Combeferre smiled. 

"Are you scared of anything, Ferre?" Enjolras asked. 

"He's scared of rollercoasters," Courfeyrac said. "He's tall enough to ride the ones at the amusement park but he won't and I'm not tall enough but I want to and it's not fair."

"You'll be tall enough soon" Combeferre told him. 

"Yeah, and then we can ride them together and you won't be scared anymore!" 

"Sure, Fey." 

Combeferre looked at them both. "But what I'm really scared of is anything bad happening to either of you." 

They nodded solemnly. 

"So" Combeferre continued "you need to be careful and you need to try to stay healthy. That includes going to the doctor." 

More nodding. 

Enjolras's mother came through the door. "Hello Gabriel, Lucas. It's time for us to go now. Say goodbye to your friends, Julien." 

Enjolras stood up, and gave them a hesitant smile. "Bye, Ferre. Bye Courf." 

"Everything'll be alright" Combeferre reminded him. He stood up. "Come on, Fey. We can go to my house." 

Later, when Courfeyrac and Combeferre were playing in Combeferre's front yard, Enjolras and his mother came over. 

"How was the doctor?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras smiled at him. "Well, I didn't like it, but I guess it wasn't so bad." 

"That's good" Combeferre said. "Now come and play. We're pretending to be space explorers." 

"Okay!" 

"Hey!" Courfeyrac said. "Your bandaid has cats on it! That's so cool!" Enjolras smiled and the three ran off together.


End file.
